Life, Lies, and One Big Secret
by kweenofmagic
Summary: Jack is off to find the Fountain of Youth. And he taking only two people with him. Jack goes though the usual while trying to reach immortality. Also on the way witty Jack might find something out about himself.
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from POTC though I think it's one of the best movies in the world!! Everything from the POTC belongs to Disney.

Chapter 1: The Beginning.

Jack Sparrow was quickly sailing back to Tortuga after he had acquired a new temporary ship. He had to get back to get a crew member or two.. Then was traveling to Florida to find the Fountain of Youth, before Captain Barbossa. (That was going to be fun.) Though the ship he now had was about the size of the Black Pearl, he didn't want more then two crew members. One would be a lot better. Because then when he was immortal, he didn't any one to be the same as him… He is planning when they get to Florida to send the crew members to find something that was almost impossible to find. Well it was impossible, he was going to send them to find his mother stuck somewhere in the lower corner of Florida. As everyone that knew him knew she died, long long ago…

When he arrived in Tortuga and stepped out of the dingy he was greeted by uhhh an old friend….

Someone put a knife right on his neck, "Where is it?" they demanded.

"Why I haven't the foggiest idea what you talking about Mia." he said in his aggravating tone.

"Oh I think you know." She said slightly dragging the knife to make a thin bleeding line.

Jack flinched "Fine I do know, but unfortunately I can't give it to you." he said as he broke free from grip.

"Why ever not Jack?" Mia asked as she drew her sword.

Jack grabbed his sword, "Because it's gone sweetheart." he said and showed her that his piece of eight was replaced with a kraken tooth.

"You land lovein' pirate!! You said you'd give me the piece if I finished my part. That was done four years ago." said Mia.

"I know it was, and I intended to give my part in but… Barbossa took it to release Calypso." he said quickly as put up he sword expecting a blow.

"Did he now? Well then I wouldn't feel right killing you for it but." she paused, " I would be ok with making you get another one with just as much value."

"No you can't make me." he laughed

"Oh can't I?" she said daringly as she stepped closer to him.

"No you cant.." jack said and Mia gave him a fierce look. "Fine how long do I have?" he asked pretending to cave.

"Until you come back to Tortuga." Mia said, "and I expect it to be the exactly the same kind."

"What if I never come back to Tortuga, then what'll you do?" he asked

"Then.. I'll kill you right now." she said advancing on him.

"No you won't" he said and swung his sword at her.

She grabbed the sword and took Jack by the back with his sword right next to his neck…

"Being kill by your own sword." Mia said as she put the sword even closer to his neck. "That's the worst way to die and you know it Jack."

"Oh he won't be dieing right now." Someone with a girl voice yelled.

Seconds later Jack was free and Mia was knocked out. The person that saved him took Mias' sword and disappeared. Interesting…

Jack wanted to find the girl she was the perfect one to come with him. She was daring, willing to risk her life for him, and from what he had seen of her she was pretty. If only he knew where to find her..

--

She was quickly walking down the street of Tortuga, she didn't want Jack to find her.

Because she had just saved him from a very angry lady, a very angry lady trying to kill him.. The lady had said something about the piece of eight.. Why did she want to carry the thing that would release the so called goddess Calypso she didn't know. But it wasn't her place to decide what other people wanted so more power to her. Jasmine (the girls name that saved Jack) didn't want to carry it because she is a Christian, she believe Calypso was not a goddess only blessed by the one True God. Why was she telling herself that she didn't know..

"Oh look there's where I want to go." she said to herself when she saw the hotel she was staying at for the time being.

"Am I talking to myself?" she asked herself.

"Oh no I'm already starting to pick up pirate habits." Jasmine said once again to herself

"May I asked darling, but who are you talking to?" one of the drunk people sitting outside of the hotel said.

"No one." replied Jasmine

"And say people drunk be I." he said and started laughing.

Jasmine walked in to the hotel…

"Ahh miss did you accomplish what you wanted to?" asked the hotel manager behind the front desk.

"Not exactly.. I found him but.." she paused slightly. "I didn't approach him about the problem."

"I see." said the Manger. "Will you be going out to look for Jack again then?"

"No I won't have to he's looking for me." Jasmine said as she walked away.

"Would you like me to signal if he comes in?" asked Manager.

"Sure." Jasmine yelled back to him…

Sure enough Jack had stumbled into the hotel about three and a half hours later..

"Excuse me sir." asked a guy behind the desk at the front. "But how may I help you?"

"I don't need anything." Jack said.

"Then why are you here?" asked the manager after he made a hand signal to one of the guards standing by the entrance to one of the rooms.

"No reason." replied Jack trying to walk away.

"Then leave." The manager said.

"I'm looking for someone Savy?" Jack said angrily.

"Do you know their name?" asked the manager.

"No I don't." Jack replied still trying to walk away without the desk guy noticing.

"Well then how do you suppose to find them?" the manager asked

"I don't know I know what they look like, so leave me alone Savy?" Jack said and walked away.

PLEASE R&R What's happening?! Will Jack find this girl? I don't know you'll just have to read the next chapter.. Lol.


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from POTC though I think it's one of the best movies in the world!! Everything from the POTC belongs to Disney.

Chapter 2: The meeting.

After Jack was satisfied in looking in all the rooms (don't give me that look it's Tortuga people do that). He decided to look out on the streets. I didn't know where to find her yet but he had a good feeling about looking on the streets. If she wasn't there the only other place on the island was the bars, and she didn't seem like the person to hang out there, but don't judge a book by it's cover . As his mum used to always say, strange I know.

--

Jasmine saw Jack walk out of the hotel, took him long enough. He had to be in there for two hours, because it was getting dark. She didn't know what to do she didn't want Jack to find her, but there wasn't a lot of places to hide anymore. And she didn't have a ship to get off the island. So she was stuck here. She started to walk back into one of the smaller and darker alleyways mumbling to herself…

"Well it looks like there's not much left to do love." someone said behind her.

"Augh !" Jasmine said as she turned around to see who said that.

"Oh hello Mark." she said to the person who address her.

"Why aren't you in the hotel?" asked Jasmine

"Well even Managers get breaks believe it or not." Mark said.

"I know I just thought if you had a break you'd go and eat or something. Not sit in a dark alley." Jasmine said.

"Well ever since you said you were going to look for Jack I thought I should look after you." Mark said seriously.

"I am not a child! I can look after myself!" Jasmine said sounded insulted.

"Yes but are not used to dealing with a pirate, for heavens sake you just arrived from Port Royal." He said protectively.

"And that makes a difference?" she asked .

"Yes it does! Your not a pirate yet! And dealing with one is ten times worst then becoming one.." He paused. "And it's not just a pirate your dealing it's Jack Sparrow."

"I'm still not seeing why that's dangerous!" She yelled.

"Listen I know you came here to get away from people like your grandfather, but I was notified from him to keep an eye on you and I don't plan on breaking his trust." Mark said trying to keep his cool.

"Your grandfather is the only one that would take me in when I was abandoned by my mother. Who was a pirate." Mark continued. "He took me in even after he knew what I was.. I think I should return the favor."

"What did he ask you to do?" she asked.

"He asked me to watch you and keep him updated." he replied.

"Well what would you do if I joined a crew and left?" Jasmine asked

"I would tell your grandfather and he will take appropriate action to find you." Mark replied.

"But it's what my heart wants.. Can't anyone under stand that?!" Jasmine said angrily.

"I understand it but I think your grandfather might be right." continued Mark. "You aren't ready or the right type to be a pirate.."

"Oh aren't I." She yelled angrily "I'll show you and grandfather.. I'll become the best pirates in this town."

She walked off and Mark stared at her and said to himself..

"I guess you have the right to do what you want.." he paused. "And the will.. Unlike me."

--

Midnight was approaching quickly, and Jack still didn't find the girl. Also he needed to get back out on to the sea by tomorrow.. Augh what was he going to do..

He was walking in one of the lower streets of Tortuga. Mindlessly walking, because he had searched everywhere. He saw something moving in front of him. He pulled out his sword as slowly walked backwards…

"Ow!" he exclaimed as he backed into another person. He quickly turned around.. It was the girl!!

"Oh there you are!!" Jack said to the girl.

"Excuse me?" The girl asked.

"I've been looking for you all day." Jack replied

"Why?" she asked and gave him a strange look.

"I want you to…. Wait what's your name?" Jack asked. Realizing he knew nothing at all about this girl, and he was almost asking her to be his only crewmember.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked skeptically.

"I want you to join my crew love." Jack replied

"Why, because I saved your skin and you feel like you owe me something?" she paused. "Well don't."

"No deary you have exactly the right type of personality for my next voyage." he said.

"And what exactly are you doing on this next trip?" Jasmine asked.

"Looking for something beyond your wildest imagination." Jack said trying not to tell her too much.

"Will I get a part in this thing beyond my wildest imagination?" She asked

"Listen love do you want to come with me or not? I don't have all the time in the Caribbean." He replied getting a little agitated.

"I would like to, but if I don't get a guarantee then it's not worth it." Jasmine said putting on a show. Because she was going weather she got anything out of it or not. She would not pass this opportunity to show her family.

"Find if I guarantee you'll get something will you come?" Jack asked.

"No I want to know what I'm guaranteed." Jasmine said. "Oh and my name is Jasmine."

"Well I guess then I'll have to find someone else then love. Because I even I don't have a guarantee." Jack replied disappointed.

"Oh ok then I'm sorry Mr. Sparrow. I hope you find the right one then." Jasmine said as she walked away.

Jack stared after her knowing there was no use of going after her…

--

It was the next day about eight in the morning, and Jack was walking towards the boarding plank for his new temporary ship. He still didn't know what to call it. _The Sea-Queen, The Rumrunner,_ or _The White Tiger._ Or anything else that would appeal to him at all times. When he walked on to the ship and was immediately greeted by someone.

"There you are Captain Jack Sparrow… Ready to set sail?" the person said…….

Who is this person. And why are they on Jacks ship?? PLEASE R&R!! TY.


	3. The Rough Night

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from POTC though I think it's one of the best movies in the world!! Everything from the POTC belongs to Disney.

Chapter 3:The starting.

Jack stared at the person that had said that. She was sitting on the mast post…

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"Getting ready for a voyage." She paused. "You asked me to come last night around Midnight remember?"

"Yes but you denied when I said you had no guarantee." Jack answered.

"Come on what fool would miss a chance to sail on the Black Pearl.. Though I have to say she looks a lot different in person." The girl said as she looked around.

"Well because this isn't the Pearl.. umm.. What is your name again?" Jack asked.

"My word.. And you call yourself a Captain.." She paused. "Jasmine.."

"Right love.." He laughed. "And what made you change your mind?"

"I never planned on not coming I just wanted to make a big entrance." Jasmine laughed.

"Interesting dear umm trying to make a big entrance.." He look at her "Depending on what your wearing your not exactly a experienced pirate."

She was wearing an over coat of a dark red color and a yellow dress underneath.

"Pirates never match!" Jasmine protested.

"Well Jasmine look at me I match." Jack said.

"Fine I have another set of clothes in my bag.. Can we please get going?" She asked getting down from the mast.

"Well Jasmine we have to wait for the other crewmember coming. When you denied last night I had to find another person." Jack explained..

"Is this person a boy or a girl?" she asked

"A Boy." Jack replied giving her a questioning look.

Oh no she thought.. "What's his name?" Jasmine continued. She look worried.

"Mark.." he said.

"Of course! Ug I knew it.. I knew it!." She said as she turned away and faced the sea,

"Do we really need him Captain?" Jasmine asked turning back to Jack.

"Well love it will be rather difficult to do it by ourselves.. "Jack look around at the boarding plank.. "Oh look here he is now."

--

Jack went down to greet Mark. He could have sworn that he heard a sigh from the girl.

"'ello there Mark I'll need you to carry this stuff for me." Jack said as he pointed to the supplies he had gathered that morning. So they started carrying the stuff on to the deck and Jasmine was taking them down to the storage room. Jack wasn't a fool he saw Mark trying to get Jasmine to look at him, but she just completely ignored him. Something was going on between them.. He wondered what…

"Well that's the last box Captain." Jasmine said when she walked onto the deck from downstairs.

"Ok then." Jack said.

"Ready to set sail then Cap." Mark said from behind Jack.

"I suppose you two have met?" Jack said "I can tell by the way you two have completely ignored each other."

"Yes Jack we have met.." Jasmine said

"Well listen I don't want your problems getting in the way of the voyage.. Savy?" Jack said looking between the two ''kids''.. The boy looked around eighteen and the girl looked about fifteen. So technically they weren't kids.

"Yes sir." The boy said

"Ok captain." Jasmine said.

"Well ok then lets get a move on it." He said as he untied the ship from the dock.

--

Later that night after they were in open ocean, and Jack was satisfied with how clean the deck was (it had been a mess since he bought it). He went into he cabin to chart the path and drink rum. (as always) And Mark was probably with him. Jasmine was standing out on the deck all alone or so she thought…

"Jasmine." Mark whispered from behind her..

She ignored him..

"Jasmine I know your mad.. But can't we just talk it over?" Mark asked as he stepped up to stand next to her.

She walked over to the side of the ship..

"Please.. Can you please just listen for a second?" Mark paused. "I'm only acting on your grandfather…."

"On my grandfather's order, your just keeping up to your word… Yes I know because grandfather has always lived up to his word, and he always the kindest person in the world." She yelled.

"Jasmine I know your grandfather hasn't always been right but he cares for you. A lot." Mark said.

"If he cared so much. He wouldn't have done what he did." Jasmine said as she turned away.

"But he's changed Jasmine. I mean look at me." he said.

"One good deed is not enough to undo what he did." Jasmine said.

He look at her back, she was shaking.. He supposed she was crying.

"Auhh Jazz." Mark walk up to her and hugged her. "Your right he had no reason and no authority to do what he did to you."

She broke free and turned around tears still running down her cheeks.

"Listen Mark I'm glad he took you in, but I think it would have been better for me if my father would have taken me from the beginning." Jasmine said

"But you would have ended up exactly like him." Mark said. "And then your life would have been ten times worst."

"What you called worst I call better. I would give anything to be what my father was." Jasmine said.

"I would have been free, not stuck where I was. Not expected to be what I didn't want. That's why I came to Tortuga, so I could be what I want." Jasmine said temper rising again.

"Jazz I have nothing against you doing what you want." Mark said

"Then go away." She said and ran to her cabin.

Mark turned towards the sea.. Well he should get to bed who knows when Jack was going to wake them up in the morning. He turned to go down to his cabin. What he saw when he turned around made him gasp.

"I wasn't listening, I was just going to get more rum." Jack said and watched the boy walk away.

PLEASE REVIEW!! New chapter coming soon.. What's happening between Mark and Jasmine. And why does Jasmine Hate her Grandfather? Coming soon..


	4. The Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from POTC though I think it's one of the best movies in the world!! Everything from the POTC belongs to Disney.

Chapter 4:The Battle

The Caribbean was beautiful in the morning, the bright aquamarine colored water, the distant sight of land, and the salty smelling air. Jasmine was standing facing the right side of the sea. Yet she felt horrible.

"Well luv you been ignoring me and Mark all morning d'you have a problem wif us?" Jack asked pretending to be insulted.

"No captain I'm just trying to get used to this life." Jasmine said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Please call me Jack sweetheart. And I realized I don' know much about you still. Would you care t'indulge more?" Jack asked with a full grin.

"Ok then Jack.. What do you want to know?" Jasmine said and turned around and rested on the handrail staring out to sea.

"Uh let me see…What's yer full name? And why? T'start." Jack said resting on the handrail also.

"My name… Well my name is Jasmine Aquamarine. And my first name was always my mums favorite name. And my middle name, aquamarine, means water life. And most people would take as in things that live in the sea. But my mum made it for my father who always lived on the seas. So he had a life in open waters" Jasmine said.

"Ah.. So Marine is yer last name?" Jack asked

"No.. it's not I'm just not entirely sure what my last name is." Jasmine said and looked at him with a smile

"Interesting, What was yer father? As in what job?" Jack asked returning her smile.

"I'm not to sure. My mum always said he was with the EITCo. But I think he was a pirate." She said staring out into open sea.

"Really? Do you know said father's name?" Jack asked getting interested.

"No.." Jasmine paused. "My father left before I was born."

"Ahh.." Jack said

"By what my mum tells me he was one of the greatest people in the world.. Yet some how I doubt it." Jasmine paused thoughtfully. "I mean he left right?"

"Maybe said father left because, said father didn' like the high life." Jack laughed. "By what Mark was telling me you lived in Port Royal."

"When were you talking to him?" She asked looking agitated.

"Luv I had all morning wif no one to talk to because you were ignoring me.. So I talked to him." Jack said noting to her agitation. "There something between you two and it ain't pretty.."

"Yes.. Did Mark happen to mention that he was raised by my grandfather? That's how we met." She said still a trace of agitation in her eyes.

Jack look at her surprised..

"Ahh I thought he might not have told you." Jasmine paused " I knew by the way that you were asking me how we knew each other and the look on your face when I told you."

"Do you hate Mark?" Jack asked unable to resist.

"No. I like him a lot. It's just, he gets a little annoying when he steps in my way." Jasmine replied.

"As is everyone who does luv.." Jack said thinking back to the EITCo. Then the Dutchman before Will was it's captain.

Mark walked on to deck..

"Well Captain the brig door is fix." Mark said then noticed Jasmine. "Jasmine I…"

"Forget it.." She said and walked away.

Then Mark looked at Jack a questioning look in his eyes.

"Me and Miss Jasmine were just talking." Jack said answering his look.

"Ah.. Did she say anything about how she was feeling toward me?" Mark said wearing a sad look.

"You came up and ended our conversation before I could get any farther." Jack said to Mark.

"So you were getting somewhere?" Mark asked.

"Yes." Jack replied simply.

Mark just stared at Jack. Then at the sea thinking on how horrible his timing was.

--

Jasmine was laying on her bed in her cabin staring at the ceiling..

"_Why why does Mark always have to make it look so easy to forgive him… "_ She thought to herself. _"He gives me that pleading look.. As if to say Please… Please talk to me. Then he would try to talk to me and I would completely ignore him and walk away. I bet if I look back he would have a look of disappointment on his face." _

"Augh." she said and rolled over on her stomach. "I don't know what I want to do.."

She heard a light tapping on her door..

"Who is it?" She asked

"It's Mark.." He paused slightly. "Listen Jazz can we please talk?"

"Fine… Come in, the door's open." Jasmine said wondering what to do.

"_I can't stay mad at him forever.. But I want to. I mean it's his fault that I'm under all this pressure.." _Jasmine tried to convince herself. _"But it's not his fault he's here. It's my grandfathers… Oh gosh I hate my grandfather!"_

"Jazz?" Mark asked gently.

"What Mark?" she asked trying to sound gentle, but failed horribly.

"I decided I'm leaving the next time we port. Then you will be allowed to do what you want. Without me looking over you." Mark said as he stared down at the floor.

"And what of grandfather?" Jasmine asked staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"I will continue sending updates, but they will be all made up. I will make sure they are convincible enough to keep him satisfied, and that should keep him away from looking for you." Mark said glancing up at Jasmine, then quickly returning his focus to the floor.

"_Oh gosh Mark you look like your getting yelled at." _She thought to herself, and a smirk played across her face.

She stood up and crossed the room to Mark. She stood to her full height and said..

"Mark you look like a school boy getting scolded by the teacher." she put her arms around him, then looked up. " I forgive you.. I don't want you to go.. Ever."

Mark returned the hug.

Jack smirked to himself and shut the door as quietly as possible.

"Kids." He shook his head and walked away.

--

Jack stared at the open sea figuring out how long it would take him to get to the destination of his side trip.

"Captain! Where did you say we're heading again?" Mark shouted from the wheel.

"Cuba to see an old friend." Jack said still staring out into open sea..

"Oh no! This one is nothing like the last one is it Jack?" Jasmine asked laughing.

"No Luv, This one and I go way back." Jack laughed also.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." She smiled

"Well it should!!" Jack said.

Jasmine smiled to herself. And looked out into sea. She saw a boat in the distant…

"Jack look!" She pointed to the boat. "It has black sails!"

Jack ran up to where Jasmine was standing, he pulled out his telescope.

"For the love of Calypso.. It's the Pearl!!" Jack exclaimed.

"Captain ship approaching at port side!" Mark added.

"Oh no.. It's a EITCo. ship Jack.. What should we do?" Jasmine asked getting worried.

"Mark After the Pearl!" Jack ordered.

"Aye-aye Captain!" Mark exclaimed as he turned the wheel as fast as he could.

The EITCo. Was fast approaching. And it was pulling out it's gun.

"Oh no Jack we're in shooting range." Jasmine shouted.

"Catch the wind Mark, then we'll pull away." Jack yelled.

The first cannonball hit the ship and jerked the ship. Unfortunately Jasmine was standing by the rail.. She lost her balance and fell overboard..

"Jazz!" Mark yelled and ran to try to help her.

"Bugger." Jack said and ran to the wheel.

"Jasmine!" Mark yelled again as he approached the banister.

"Whew." Mark said as he saw Jasmine hang on to the tip of the banister.

The second cannonball hit the ship. Jasmine fell..

"Jazz!!" Mark exclaimed and reached out to grab her. He felt her weight on his shoulder.

"Jack I need your help to pull Jasmine up." Mark shouted to Jack.

"Bugger.." Jack said when he heard where he was needed.

"Jack!" Mark shouted desperately

Jack left the wheel and ran over to pull Jasmine up.. After he pulled her up he ran back to the wheel. He also felt a wind picking up. The third cannonball hit..

Jack heard it hit somewhere down by the storage cabin.

"_Oh no" _he thought.. _"The Rum!!"_

Jack absentmindedly ran down to check on the supplies.

"Jack" Jasmine yelled after him.

Mark took the wheel.

"Mark what should we do now?!" Jasmine said worriedly.

"Now wait Jazz I think I got it!" Mark yelled successfully catching the wind.

The fourth Cannonball hit. Jack ran back up on deck.

"Good job Mark! We're pulling away!" Jack exclaimed

"Yea and no thanks to you!" Jasmine said to Jack.

"They're giving up!" Jack shouted

"They're giving up, but I think they're just getting started!" Mark said and pointed to the Black Pearl. Who was now coming up fast.

"Bugger." Jack muttered under his breath.

--

Oh no what's going to happen to Jack temporary ship.. Being that it's already damaged.. R&R plz!!


	5. The Capture

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from POTC though I think it's one of the best movies in the world!! Everything from the POTC belongs to Disney.

Chapter 5: The problem.

Jack was running around franticly, trying to think of what to do.. It wasn't working.

"Jack orders?" Mark said from the wheel.

"Uh.." He said trying to come up with some. "Try to get away wif all yer might!"

"How?" Mark asked desperately.

"Boy 'ow should I know? Who's the captain? Go ask 'im." Jack yelled to Mark.

Jasmine turned around giving Jack one of those looks that say "What?!"

"Oh.. Bugger.. Right." Jack said embarrassed at his temporary lost of mind. "Well then. Um… Pull away and 'ead anywhere, but towards the ship!"

"Jack that leaves us with every direction but the one the wind's blowing.." Jasmine yelled. "And you always took pride in how the Pearl's the fastest ship in the sea."

"How d'you know that.. Never mind." Jack said looking at the Pearl. "Your right."

"Captain the closest land is Rumrunners island.. Do you want to head towards there?" Mark asked.

"No it will do no use… Barbossa is not like Jones, he can step on land whenever he wants." Jack replied.

"Though sometimes he can be as evil.." Jack muttered to his self…

After awhile, and a lot of yelling the Pearl had caught up with them.

"Jack! Fancy seeing you here." Barbossa yelled across the ships.

"As to you…" Jack said with a mocking smile. "You cotton bellied, swashbuckling, rum soaked pirate."

"Ah no need to be calling names Jack." Barbossa continued. "We each have a ship now and there's also no need to fight over the better one.."

"We not going to be tempted by your ways Barbossa." Jasmine said as she stepped up.

"I see you got yerself a new companion Jack." Barbossa smiled. "A very pretty one at that."

"Listen Barbossa leave us alone and we'll leave you alone." Mark yelled.

"I be planning that boy.. As soon as yer captain hands over my charts." Barbossa said

"What charts?" Jack asked.

"The charts you took off me ship, before I marooned you again." Barbossa replied.

"Oh those charts.. And what makes y'think I'm going to give them back?" Jack asked stepping closer to the rail.

"Because if ye don't you'll end up at the bottom of the ocean!" Barbossa replied angrily.

"And 'ow do you purpose to d'that?" Jack continued.

"Boys.. Set the traps." Barbossa said to his crew as he turned around.

The crew temporarily left the deck, then came back up. Holding ropes with hooks on the ends…

"'ere you go Cap'n" Pintel said as he gave Barbossa a rope like his..

Jack realized Barbossa's intentions…

"Mark weigh anchor.. Port side. And turn wif all your might." Jack yelled "Savvy?"

"Aye Captain." Mark shouted as he turned to start the tasks..

"Jasmine if any of them hooks hit the ship and latch on cut them with this.." Jack said to Jasmine as he handed her his sword.

"Yes captain…" She said and went to patrol the railing.

As Jasmine was patrolling the handrails she forgot about the end of the ship. She remembered, but it was already too late when she did..

"Uh oh.. Umm Hi?" Jasmine said to Barbossa as he stepped onto the deck..

Pintel stepped up to Jasmine.

"'ello Poppet.." He said

Barbossa grab Jasmine shackled and gagged her.

"You coming with us.." Barbossa said and dragged her down to the main deck and tied her to the mast.

Jasmine tried to scream but failed. Jack and Mark hadn't noticed until they were tied to the mast along with Jasmine.

"Great job luv." Jack said sarcastically.

"No problem Jack." Jasmine replied laughing.

"Shut it you two." Barbossa said.

"Parlay?" Jack asked.

"What?!" Barbossa asked.

" He means do we get Parlay?" Jasmine asked.

"If you haven't noticed the cap'n is already here." Ragetti said.

"Bugger." Jack said under his breath.

"You wont need to be stalling in a little while Jack. We'll locate the charts and leave you be." Barbossa said and turned away to talk to one of his crew.

"Ah mate you'll never fi.." Jack started but was cut off.

"Jack Stop provoking him you'll get us in deeper trouble." Jasmine whispered to Jack

"Aye Jack you should listen to yer pretty face she might just keep your head on." Barbossa said.

Jasmine blushed furiously.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Mark spoke up for the fist time.

"Ah there is something going on with someone." Barbossa said. "Not the person I would have expected though."

"It's not always me mate." Jack said.

"Aye but there is something between you two also.." Barbossa said.

"Aye there is mate.. She saved me life." Jack said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Did she now.. Well then you're actually useful, and not just a pretty face." Barbossa claimed as he caressed her face mockingly.

"Stop that!" Jack and Mark exclaimed at the same time.

"So I was right Jack.. You're a better actor then you look." Barbossa sneered.

Jack gave him a sarcastic toothy grin..

"Cap'n we've searched every nook and cranny.. No maps were found.." Pintel said to Barbossa.

"Ah ok.. So Jack ye have it on you." Barbossa said to Jack then quickly turned back to his crew.. He said something none of the captives could hear.

"So Jack do ye wish to die tied to yer mast.. Then so be it." Barbossa said and turned away. "Come on crew."

"Wait Barbossa.. I'll give you the charts if you stay away from Tia Dalma." Jack yelled after Barbossa.

"How did you know that we were going to see Calypso?" Barbossa asked as sharply turned around.

"Simple mate.. You wouldn't be anywhere near here unless you were going to find out information about _**Aqua de Vida**_…" Jack replied.

"Very well I'll stay away from Calypso if you give me the charts." Barbossa said. "Do we have an accord?"

"Aye.." Jack replied. "Now untie us and I'll give you the charts."

"Why bother Jack I now see the charts.." Barbossa laughed. "I don't need your help now."

Barbossa came over to Jack and took the Charts from Jacks upper coat. Then he took his sword cut the bindings, grabbed Jasmine and ran off to his ropes..

"Jasmine!!" Jack and Mark yelled together,

Barbossa crossed the distance between the ships before Jack or Mark could reach the ropes.

"Set sail boys, run the sheets. Make way." Barbossa yelled at his crew.

"Lass it's no use your on my crew now.. Mr. Ragetti take our guest to her cabin. Brig!" Barbossa finished.

"Yes sir." Ragetti said as he dragged Jasmine off deck.

--

R&R People….. Oh no what's going to happen to Jasmine.. Could both Jack and Mark have something deep down for Jasmine? I decided that the first person that reviews gets to pick the basics for the next Chapter.. So Hurry people get your reviews in before someone beats you.. Oh and Please keep it within my ratings please!!


	6. Proper Bindings

Thank you so much AmandaKSparrow and Arquenniel for the reviews. They mean so much to me!!

Disclaimer: The force is with you young padawan… Wait Darth Vader your down at stage number two.. That belongs to George Lucas.. The stuff on this set belongs to Disney.. Sorry mate. Darth Vader walks off disappointed

--

Chapter 6: Old friends

After two days. Jasmine doubted Jack and Mark was far behind. But she hadn't had much to eat since she was captured. A piece of salt port and two crackers… And that was back when she was first captured.

"I can't believe Barbossa. And I thought Jack was crazy." Jasmine said in another of her talking to herself sessions while sitting in the brig of the Pearl.

"Oh I'm so hungry.." Jasmine looked up and saw Pintel standing there. "Talk about trying to kill your proper leverage."

"The Cap'n would like a word with you." Pintel said as he came over to the entrance of the brig.

"Oh great just what I want. A talk with some crazy old nutcase." Jasmine said with a sarcastic smile.

"I be holding your tongue if I were you. The cap'n isn't in a good mood." Pintel replied.

"And why is that.. Did someone miss his nappy-poo?" Jasmine asked standing up to get out.

"If it would 'ave been my choice you would have been gone long ago." Pintel said as he unlocked the brig door.

"Whoa.. Whoa.. Whoa. Not yet." Pintel said stopping her from walking out. "Turn around."

"Excuse me?" Jasmine asked.

"Your not going anywhere until I bind you up." He replied.

Jasmine wasn't feeling like getting hit. He didn't seem like the guy to hold himself back. Mostly she isn't like this but being starved and locked in a brig for two days. Didn't improve her already bad mood.

--

Jack was walking on the deck of his temporary ship. He had wanted to go try and save Jasmine. But Mark had a different idea. They were traveling quickly towards the island where another old friend lives…

"_Oh Joy." _Jack thought.

"Mark. Why aren' we going after Jasmine again?" Jack asked when he finally reached the wheel.

"Because, Jasmine can hold up on her own. If we get Tia Dalma's help we can get there a lot faster then Barbossa." Mark said stare not wavering from the sea.

"And we're just going to leave Jasmine wif Barbossa.. Until we get t' the fountain?" Jack asked.

"Jack if you have any other idea please tell me… But for right now I've got to keep focus on something else." Mark replied

Jack studied the boy.. He had noticed when he had finished his last sentence his face fell, but he still continued to stare out into open sea.

"_Mark is a lot different then I thought.. 'e seemed so protective of Jazz, but now 'e's just letting 'er wif Barbossa" _Jack thought. _"'e also seems bothered by something other than Jasmine"_

"Jack we're approaching he island.. Are you ready to go ashore?" Mark asked waving his hand in front of Jacks face.

"Augh.." Jack exclaimed coming back to reality

"Ready?" Mark asked again.

"What… Oh yea I'm ready." Jack replied walking over to the dinghy.

As soon as they were getting closer to the to the back parts of the island. Mark was remembering some earlier conversations…

"Jack.. Didn't you say a little while ago, they had released Tia Dalma.. Or Calypso from her human bonds?" Mark asked confused.

"Aye, I did but that doesn't mean she couldn't be 'ere… And it's on your accord mate, we're 'ere remember?" Jack replied.

"Oh yeah.." Mark said and his voice trailed off. Staring out into the river in front of them.

"Jack?" Mark asked suddenly staring at Jack.

"Hm?" Jack asked sounding bored.

"Nothing never mind…" Mark said returning his gaze.

--

Jasmine was being pushed onto the upper deck by the wheel… Barbossa was standing there waiting looking out into sea..

"'ere's the girl Cap'n" Pintel said when he shoved Jasmine towards Barbossa.

"Remove the ropes.. Then leave." Barbossa commanded Pintel.

"Aye sir." Pintel said as he did what was commanded then left.

"Listen here, I took the wrong charts from your captains ship.." Barbossa said.

"And I'm to do What about this?" Jasmine asked with an attitude.

"Well.. Seeing as you're with Jack on this voyage.. You're to get me the charts.." Barbossa said then turned around to face her. "And there be no use in arguing.."

"Last time I checked I was here with you on a voyage.. But I must be wrong." Jasmine said.

"You won't be here for much longer." Barbossa said.

"Ok, so your giving me back to Jack?" Jasmine asked completely lost.

"Not in all ways." he said and turned back to face the sea.

Jasmine just stared at him then the sea.. She spotted an island not so far from the ship..

"What island is that?" she asked Barbossa.

"Port Royal.. Why?" he replied.

"Oh no reason.. Just wondering.." Jasmine paused. "And what do you mean not in all ways?"

"I'll be giving you, back to Jack but not your life." Barbossa replied.

"What?" Jasmine asked still lost.

"I'll let you be next to Jack to talk to him.. But you still be on my ship heavily guarded, so you don't try anything." he stated.

"And what makes you think Jack going to give up the charts for me?" she asked.

"I have no doubt that Jack has something for you." Barbossa said.

"That makes you think he going to give up immortality for me? Someone that he barely knows?" Jasmine asked moving towards Barbossa. "Some how I doubt it."

"I've known Jack Sparrow for a long time.. And the one thing I've learn from the time that I have.. You can never predict him." he said.

"Oh really.. I heard that if he has his precious Pearl and a bottle of rum he's happy." she said advancing even farther.

"He can be simple at some times yes.. But Jack Sparrow isn't predictable at all things.. Love for example." Barbossa said with a smirk then turned back to Jasmine.

"He doesn't love me…" Jasmine stated.

"I wouldn't be so sure on that." Barbossa said simply.

"You can't be sure for most things in life.. The only thing I can be sure of right now is I'm going to be wet and your going to be in pain." Jasmine said as she rushed forwards kick Barbossa in the stomach grabbed his sword. Then ran to the edge of the of the ship.

"Never trust me… Without the proper bindings." She said then jumped over the banister into the sea.

Before Barbossa could do anything about it she had swam out of hand gun range, and they were heading in the wrong direction to shoot cannonballs at her.

"She smarter then she looks." Barbossa mused to himself.

"_It's a pity to waste such a great mind." _He thought. _"But this was the last time she will make a fool out of anyone."_

--

R&R peoples!! What is Barbossa planning? Where are Jack and Mark now?

I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out sorry.. Lol

**The Battle of Brimstone Hill **is one of my fav fanfics and it's by Arquenniel.


	7. Help

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish on a shooting star I don't own POTC!

* * *

Chapter 7: Help.

Jack and Mark were climbing up the latter to Tia's shack.. Jack stopped and lifted his head slightly when he heard a noise coming from above.

"_Hm sounds like there's someone up there.." _Jack thought. _"Wonder 'ow she's going t'take this.."_

Jack continued up the ladder…

"Mark be lettin' me just worn ye now. Tia Dalma 'as many decidedly odd moods what can change like that." Jack said with a snap of his fingers. "Be careful wot ya say. And try not to mention Barbossa."

"Ok Jack." Mark nodded.

"'ere we go." Jack muttered.

When they reached the top of the latter, Jack went over to peek inside her window.. Sure enough she was there it looked as though she was destroying her hut..

"Bugger." Jack sighed then walked up to the door.

Tia Dalma look around finally hearing someone outside.

"_Augh I wonder how long whoever's here has been staring. I couldn't here anything over my searching." _Tia Dalma sighed then turned around. _"Jack Sparrow? And some other pirate." _

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Tia Dalma said in surprise.

"Aye?" Jack asked

"What're ye doin' 'ere?" Tia Dalma asked.

"I wanted to ask yer 'elp" Jack replied.

Tia Dalma look Jack up and down.. Wondering what this pirate could possibly want.

She turned her attention to the other pirate standing before her. He looked about eighteen. And had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"_Interesting.." _Tia thought.

"And 'ho are you?" Tia asked the other pirate.

"I'm Mark.. I'm helping him." Mark said with a shake of his head.

"Ah.. So Jack wat do you need?" Tia asked as she returned to her searching.

"I need you to come to the fountain of youth wif me." Jack replied.

"And why would you need dat? You 'ave 'elp." she said and pointed to Mark. "And you 'ave a ship. Don' you?"

"Yes I 'ave a ship but I still want you t' come." Jack said.

"But why Jack Sparrow, I know dat it's not because of my company you want me." Tia Dalma stopped for a sec to look at him. "Den wat do you want me for?"

"I need 'elp retrieving something"

"Like wat.. Dis isn't another of your find some chest of value trips is it?"

Tia Dalma stared at him. She saw a look in his eyes she hadn't seen in a long time.

He missed someone..

"Ayeee.. I know wat it is Jack Sparrow tis looking for.. And it's not anyting you can get with your compass.." Tia Dalma laughed. "And you can't get it with your compass because you don't think you should want it."

"Mmm" Jack grunted. "But that not the only thing I want.. I want to get there before Barbossa."

"Jack Sparrow I shall 'elp you it you 'elp me find someting 'ere." She said.

"Us help you?" Mark asked.

"Mm-mm" Tia nodded

"Well we shall 'elp you if you promise to 'elp us in both ways.. Savvy?" Jack asked.

"Ok Jack Sparrow.. Do we 'ave an accord?" Tia asked and walked over to Jack and held out her hand.

"Aye." Jack said and took her hand.

* * *

Jasmine walked on the shore and sat down. People were walking all around, they glanced at her then turned and walked the other way. Jasmine sighed..

"_Same old Port Royal.."_ She thought. _"Man I'm tired.. I thought the island was a lot closer when I jumped.. I was thinking around two miles.. Ugh a seven and a half mile swim."_

Jasmine got up and walked off.. She was absentmindedly wandering the streets. People kept staring at her, and not in a good way.

"_I wonder what their problem is." _Jasmine thought as she turned on to the main street.

People were all crowded in one section of the street. Some of them were shouting, they sounded… Scared. Sad. Or overly excided… Jasmine couldn't figure out which.

"_I guess it won't hurt to check it out.." _Jasmine thought.

She walked up to the crowd and started pushing her way through. Everyone was crowding around a certain person. She finally got close enough to see what the bustle was about.

The second she saw who they were crowding around she turned around and tried to get away. To late, the person had seen her. He called his guards who were standing near by and they ran up to her. Two of them tried to grab her.. She shook them off and ran. She could hear the person yelling to her. The men caught up and tried to grab her again. This time there were more guards and could grab her. They pinned her up against one of the nearest building.. The person from the crowd came up to Jasmine. He faced her and stared her down.

"Ah, Jasmine there you are…" The person said

"Yes.. Here I am pinned up once again by your guards Grandfather." Jasmine sneered

"Take her to my house, and lock her in my quarters." Jasmine's Grandfather said to his one of his guards.

"Yes sir." The guard replied and dragged Jasmine off.

* * *

After three gruesome hours of searching they finally located what they were searching for.. It look like nothing more then a simple piece of cloth. They knew that is was what they were searching for, because the second Tia Dalma had seen it she dropped the bottle she had been holding. It spilled a foul smelling blue liquid all over the floor. Jack stared at the liquid and went over to examine it. Without even turning around Tia Dalma knew what he was doing..

"Don't even tink about it!" Tia scolded.

"Wot? Don't even think about wot?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Don't even tink about touching dat liquid." Tia answered as she took the cloth off of Mark.

"T'ank you." She said to Mark, then studied the cloth.

"'ow did you know I was going to try and touch the liquid. You didn't even turn around." Jack asked still bewildered.

"Jack Sparrow I am no longer only a 'uman. I can tell wat you're doing without even turning around." Tia replied still studying the cloth.

Jack walked over to Tia Dalma and looked at the cloth.

"There's nothing on it.. Right?" Jack asked confused.

"Not to you dere isn't.. But when I 'old it I see the person I long to see, no matter if 'e dead or alive." Tia paused. "If you would 'old it you could see 'ho you want."

"Would it show me just 'er face or would I be able to see were she is?" Jack asked completely forgetting he had never told Tia Dalma exactly who he want help to find.

"Ah so it is a girl den.." Tia smiled. "Yes. It wouldn't give you exact bearings but it would give 'er current island."

"May I see it then?" Jack asked.

"Sure 'ere you go." Tia said and handed Jack the cloth.

He looked down at it and there it was the person he was hoping to see.. And where she was. Great now he knew where he wanted to go. Before the fountain.

"Jack could I please see it?" Mark asked.

"Sure lad 'ere you go." Jack handed Mark the cloth.

He looked at it..

"_Not who I thought I would see.. Well I guess I've wanted this for awhile also." _Mark thought as he stared down at the lady painted on the cloth.. _"Mom. I'm glad this goes to the Land of the Dead also or I would have seen who I thought I was going to."_

"Well we came up on our side of the deal.. Now it's your turn." Jack said to Tia.

"Very well.. I will come wit you Jack.. Let me gather my tings and we will leave." Tia said and started packing stuff into a small bag.

* * *

Jasmine was sitting in a chair in one of her grandfather's quarters.. He had more then one in the house. The guards had put her in the one without any windows.

"_Smart." _Jasmine though as she looked around the room. _"No means of escape is possible here. No windows. No particularly heavy objects . Upper floor, and there's guards standing outside the door. I guess they learned their lesson from last time."_

The last time Jasmine was locked in one of her grandfather's quarters, she had escaped last time by using a handbag full of her grandfather's glass paper weights to smash through a window that didn't open. Then climbed out and ran away before they could get to her. She heard someone talking to the guards outside..

"_Grandfather.." _Jasmine thought with disgust.

The door opened and someone entered.

"So glad to see you again Grandfather." Jasmine said sarcastically.

"Oh yes, it's always grand to see my troublemaker of and granddaughter." he said with just as much sarcasm.

"Why did you want Mark to come with me? I was doing just fine.." Jasmine said and crossed the room to face her grandfather.

"I wanted to know where you were.." He replied coolly.

"You could care less. You said so yourself!" she exclaimed.

Jasmine stared at her Grandfather.. Then realized why he wanted to know where she was at all times.

"So that's it isn't it… You just want to know so you can look good in front of the public!" Jasmine said.

"I neither claim it or deny it." Her Grandfather said.

"Then why else would you give a care?" Jasmine scoffed.

"Because I'm trying to do something good." He smirked.

"Good doesn't even hide in you shadows.. It runs in terror at the sight of you.." Jasmine said.

"Charming… What could you possibly have against me?" he asked.

"What could I possibly have against you!!" Jasmine yelled. "Well lets see.. There was you killed my mother, you ruined my life, and you marked and ruined my father. For being a good man."

"And if that is what people do to good men, then you are way over your head in trouble. You will be sent to Davy Jones locker fifty times before anyone can even think of a punishment equal to your crime.." she continued.

Her Grandfather stared at her. Getting mad. He stepped up to her so they were face to face.

"You will talk to me with respect." He whispered. He rarely got mad but this girl had brought him to it countless times.

"The day I call you what you want me to.. Is the day Davy Jones willingly stabs his own heart!" Jasmine jeered.

"As I said Charming." Her grandfather said and turn around to leave. "I promise you that you will call me by my title before you die.. Whatever it takes! You will call me…."

* * *

Oh who is this very evil grandfather? Yes I did purposely leave out Jasmine's grandfathers name.. I want to test it before I write it. R&R people I want to know how I'm doing!! Please report any spelling mistakes because I write it and don't always see the mistakes.. **Pirates of the Caribbean:Return of the pirate king. Is a cool fan fiction about two of our fav characters JS & ET. by AmandaKSparrow. **


	8. Reuniting

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I was sick, and I didn't feel like writing when I was.. I have no other excuse. Disclaimer: I don't own POTC!! SO THERE HAHA! (Oh wait…)

* * *

Chapter Eight: Reuniting.

Jack was up on the wheel.. He was staring at his two deckhands. The boy was staring at charts. And Tia Dalma was lingering over her crab claws. She would mutter something to her claws then throw them down on the deck. After staring at them for say a minute she would pick them back up and repeat. Jack was glad to be back on the his temporary ship where he, for right now, belonged. But he was also anxious to get to where he was going.

"_Uhh.. I should not have had so much rum last night.." _Jack thought rubbing his temples.

"_Along with the headache I get so indecisive.. Augh that drives me nuts!"_

Jack took out his compass, It pointed in front of them. He guessed they were about another day from their destination.

"_Will we ever get started on the real trip." _Jack smirked. _"My crew is worth a lot less then I'm making them out to be."_

"Oi Mark?" Jack yelled.

"Aye Cap'n?" Mark asked not looking up from his charts.

"How far are we?" Jack inquired.

"Roughly around another day." Mark replied.

"Aye that's what I thought." Jack said.

"I fear dat rough times lay ahead for more den one person.." Tia Dalma said quietly to Mark then looking up at Jack. "And not everyone dat it involves is on dis ship."

"What do you mean by that?" Mark asked looking up at Tia Dalma.

" 'Ard time lay ahead for you and witty Jack.. But also 'ard times lay ahead for his destination." Tia Dalma said.

"What is his destination?" Mark asked getting worried

"I cannot say.. I don't know everyting dere is to know about wat 'appens next. All I know is dat one of you won't make it out alright." Tia Dalma said, concern sparked in her eyes as she looked over then the boy.

"Won't make it out alright? Do you mean one of us is going to die?" Mark exclaimed.

"I cannot say dat either… It could mean dat, but it could also mean dat one of you is going to suffer someting dat will change you and not for de good.. I don' know which it be.." she replied.

Jack had been listening into the conversation.. Even though Tia Dalma had hushed her voice so her couldn't hear.. It didn't sound good. This woman was always so depressing..

* * *

Jasmine stared at her grandfather. He had many physical marks from his last journey. Many people had thought he had not made it. Even she had thought her grandfather had met something he couldn't control. Never had she wished her grandfather dead. She wouldn't do that, it wasn't right. He may have killed many people intentionally, but she, even when she fought, never killed anyone on purpose. She fought to disarm or to disable, never to killed or seriously injure. Jasmine jerked out of thought, her grandfather

was going on about something…

"I promise you the you will call me by my title before you die.. Whatever it takes! You will call me…." Her grandfather said.

"Lord Cutler Beckett." He finished.

"Oh will I? And what if I die while out somewhere without you.. Say when I'm pirating?" Jasmine asked baiting him.

"Ah that my dear shall never happen, because you aren't going anywhere." Beckett said.

"You watch." She said.

Lord Beckett turned towards the door. He was almost out the door when he heard Jasmine say from behind..

"Ah yes go fetch on of your trusty servants to watch me.. Afraid to do it yourself? Afraid you granddaughter who's barely fifteen is going to overpower you?" Jasmine said baiting him father. "Why don't you go drink some tea. You have enough of it around here."

"Oh you think that I can't over power you?" Beckett said stepping back from the door but not turning around.

"No frankly I don't think you can.. You can't be taller than what.. 4'5? And Mercer is then one that goes out to do your dirty work, while you sitting sipping lightly on your tea. So that means you can't possible that strong." She said.

Lord Beckett turned around and strode up to Jasmine. They were once again Face to Face.

"Oh you think I became Lord of the East India Trading Company by just sitting around drinking tea?" He asked looking slightly flushed.

"I don't think so. I know." Jasmine said pushing Beckett a little to far.

Cutler got as close to mad as.. Well a Cutler could get. He grabbed Jasmine spun her around and trapped her up against his chest.

"Now do you believe me?" He asked breathing slightly hard. Not that he had done much, but she had gotten him a little more angry then he thought she was capable of.

"This still isn't saying much.." Jasmine said then started to fight against Beckett.

She was able to break free but just barely. And she had the feeling he wasn't giving it his all. Beckett Walked over to the door, opened it just slightly, and called one of his guards…

"See to it that my grounded granddaughter doesn't leave her room. Around five have Jadyn come up and get her prepared for dinner. She will be having it with me in the dinning room at six." He said

The guard nodded. Beckett left.

* * *

Jack saw it coming in the distance. He was so close, there was what he wants. He was sure of it now. He wasn't doubting himself any longer..

"_Then why do I have to keep convincing myself?"_ Jack asked himself.

"Land Ho Cap'n." Mark shouted from the deck up to Jack.

"Aye Mark.. Make ready the dingy!" Jack replied.

Tia Dalma walked up to Jack from behind.

"Well am I going wit you or do I 'ave t'stay 'ere?" she asked.

"Someone has to stay here wif the ship, but it's not going to be you." Jack said.

"I'll stay 'ere wif the ship.. You and Mark go together. I know you can get the job done."

Tia Dalma nodded then walked up to Mark who was lowering the dinghy. Mark turned around.

"Isn't Jack coming?" Mark asked Tia.

"No 'e wants to stay wit da ship. 'e says 'e trusts us wif da job." she replied.

"Ok then let's go." Mark said as he stepped down into the dinghy, then helped Tia down.

"Jack as soon as we retrieve what we're going for we'll be back." Mark yelled up to Jack.

"Aye boy if you can't get it by tomorrow night come back, and we'll all go out." Jack said as he came over to watch them row away.

"Just return safely, then we'll all be ok." Jack muttered to no one in particular.

* * *

Jadyn was bustling around Jasmine. Altering her dress so it would flatter her in anyway.

Jasmine was fidgeting, she never like getting a dress fitted. Jadyn sighed in frustration.

"Please miss could you stop moving?" Jadyn asked politely.

"Sorry Jadyn, but didn't we just alter this dress three months ago?" Jasmine asked restless. She didn't mind getting pampered, but when it was for something she knew she was going to absolutely hate.. It made it tedious and boring.

"Yes miss we did.. But it looks as if you lost some more weight." Jadyn replied.

"Augh did I? Oh well.." Jasmine said turning around to face Jadyn. "Is it ready yet?"

"Almost miss, just a few more alterations on the bottom." Jadyn replied and went back to work.

About ten minutes later Jadyn stood up, and walked around Jasmine inspecting the dress.

"Perfect.. All done miss." Jadyn said the helped Jasmine down from the stool she had been standing on.

"Come on." Jadyn said as she guided Jasmine out of the room. "Your grandfather will be waiting."

After getting pulled down the stairs and forced into a chair Jasmine was actually glad she was here instead of with Jadyn. She meant well. But Jadyn had always feared Jasmine's grandfather, which made her a little rough at times. Jasmine looked around the table..

"_Just as I thought." _She laughed to herself._ "Grandfather would put out the best food. But only the things I don't like."_

Beckett walked in and sat down at the chair opposite of his granddaughter..

"Glad to see you came without much of a trouble." Beckett smirked.

"Ah yes because there's no where in the world I rather be right now." Jasmine said sarcastically.

"Listen.." Beckett said in his commanding voice. "The new governor and his wife and son are coming over to dine with us.. I want you to act like a proper young lady."

Jasmine sighed. She knew the well being of her health didn't mean near as much to her grandfather as impressing the governor did.

"Whatever." She said to Beckett just as one of her grandfathers' servants came in.

"Mr. Manker and his wife and son are here." The servant said.

"Bring them in." Beckett said with a wave of his hand.

"Yes sir." He said with a bow and went to retrieve them.

"You will treat me with honor and them with respect. Or you will be very sorry indeed." Beckett said with glance at his granddaughter. "Understand? Oh and no escape attempts ok?"

"Yes sir." Jasmine mocked.

Beckett looked up with a heed of warning in his eyes. He was just about to speak up when the guests were ushered in.

"Thank you." The governor said to the servant.

The slave bowed and walked out of the room. Beckett motion Jasmine to stand up then did so himself.

"Lord Beckett." The governor said with the utmost respect.

Beckett nodded in greeting and said. "Governor Kevin."

"This is my wife Christine." Kevin said. "And my son Damien."

"Pleasure to meet you." Beckett didn't really mean this, but it was the proper and most flattering way to greet someone.

"And who is this lovely young lady." Damien asked.

"I'm Jasmine." She said with a small curtsy. Damien came over and kissed Jasmine's hand.

"_Ick" _Jasmine thought. _"Oh this is worse then being with Beckett, and that's saying something."_

They all sat down.

"_This is going to be a long dinner." _Jasmine thought and rolled her eyes to her plate of food.

* * *

Mark and Tia Dalma stepped out onto the docks. They tied up the dinghy and walked off. As they were walking on the streets something came to dawn on Mark. He just realized exactly where they were, and why..

"_How could I be so dumb?" _Mark thought stunned. _"I finally know what Jack sent us here for. He told.. What's her face.. Umm Tia Dalma! Yeah that's it. What we came here for."_

"_He wouldn't tell me. He said it would come to me.. Well he was right." _Mark said as he stared down the main street in _**Port Royal**_.

"Uh Tia?" Mark asked then glanced at Tia Dalma. She obviously didn't like being called Tia.

"Yes?" She answered irritably.

"Did Jack retrieve us to fetch a person?" Mark asked.

"Yes." She said those brown eye piercing Mark.

"Did he send us here to get…" Mark paused.

"Jasmine?" He finished.

Her face automatically said his answer.

"Ah.. Then we should waste no more time." Mark said as he strode off.

* * *

"So Lord Beckett your granddaughter does not have an arranged marriage yet.." Damien said obviously trying hard to flatter Jasmine. "For such a lovely lady that's surprising."

Jasmine sarcastically smiled at Damien. Damien didn't catch the sarcastic part, because he smiled pleasantly back.

"Yes Lord Beckett she is a very fine lady." Governor Kevin said. "And what of her mother? It's seems, by what I've taken in, that she lives here with you."

"A truly unforeseeable and unfortunate set of circumstances her mother is no longer with us." Beckett said. Jasmine glared at her grandfather for that series of lies.

"Ah I'm very sorry. It must have been horrible for you." Christine said.

"Oh yes horrible." Beckett said with a smile to his dish. The smile went unnoticed by everyone but Jasmine. Cutler looked up at his granddaughter she was staring at him with the deepest look of loathing on her face. He gave her a reprimanding look..

"_She has no right to stare at me like that." _Beckett thought. _"I'll be sure to have a word with her after the Governor and his family leave."_

Damien looked at Jasmine. "So would you like to have tea with me tomorrow afternoon, Jasmine?"

Lord Beckett looked at Jasmine with a facial expression saying "Go or else."

"I'd love to." Jasmine said sarcastically. Damien once again missed the sarcastic part and glowed in his own success.

"So Lord Beckett.. How do you feel raising up your very beautiful granddaughter?" Governor Kevin asked. Beckett smiled.

"I love spending time with her. I feel as though I have my daughter back." Beckett said knowing that the only way he was going to win this governor over is with a played face.

"Oh that is it! I can't take it any longer." Jasmine said throwing the napkin off her lap. "Governor, I have for the last two months been in Tortuga. Living with a friend who is a hotel manager. The only reason I'm here is because I was captured by a pirate other then the one I was traveling with. Who by the way is Jack Sparrow…

"His former first mate Hector Barbossa, took me captive. I escaped by this pitiful piece of land. Being that this is the only land within swimming distance of were I escaped, I came here. But to my most regrets he was here." Jasmine continued pointing her finger at Beckett. "He found me before I could get off the island and brought me here, to his house. He lock me in one of his rooms, then had one of his servants drag me down here for dinner. He has been lying the whole time you were here. He couldn't care less what happened to me or my mother. The only reason he wanted to know where I was for the past months was so he could cover up what I truly am. A Pirate!"

And with that Jasmine left.

* * *

Jasmine was running down one of the alley ways in Port Royal. She knew in a matter of time Beckett would have all of the navy guards looking for her.. She kept running, she had no idea how she was going to get off this stupid island. She would cross that bridge when it came..

"_Hopefully not soon." _Jasmine thought slowing down to catch her breath. She started walking down a narrow alley way. She was not paying attention when she ran head first into someone else..

"Whoa!" Jasmine exclaimed falling to the ground. "I'm sorry!"

Jasmine looked at the person in front of her. Who managed to keep their balance. She was a darker lady with dreadlocks. Also she was wearing a tan/brown dress, it look torn all over the front.

"Wat is your name?" The lady asked Jasmine.

"Jasmine.. And yours?" Jasmine asked getting up.

"I'm Tia Dalma.. I'm wit Jack Sparrow looking for you." Tia Dalma said.

"Jack.. Jack Sparrow came looking for me?" Jasmine asked confused.

"Yes and 'e is waiting in de ship for you." Tia said and took Jasmine and started to drag her off.

"Ok well then lets not keep him waiting." Jasmine said agitated. She hated being pulled.

Once they made it back to Jack. He helped Jasmine climb aboard..

"Welcome back to me crew lass!" Jack exclaimed pulling her on the deck.

"Ah Jack." Jasmine paused. "It's good to be back where I belong. On a ship with pirates."

Jack laughed. "Aye love."

Jasmine looked around.

"Where Mark?" She asked Jack.

"Is he not wif you?" Jack looked down at the dinghy which was still in the water. "He was suppose to return wif you two."

"Oh no." Jasmine said ran over to the ladder and jumped back into the dinghy.

"Jack come over to the west side docks tie up and wait for us there!" Jasmine yelled to him rowing back to shore.

"Aye Love!" Jack yelled scurrying about.

* * *

Jasmine was once again running down the main street in Port Royal. It was nearing Midnight. No one was out on the streets except her and two men standing about four alleys away. The one was shorter then the other by an exceptional amount. As she got closer she slowed down so they wouldn't hear her. Amazingly they were completely oblivious to Jasmine running towards them. They were in deep conversation. Jasmine was about thirty feet away from them she could here what they were saying.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh I think you do"

"I had nothing to do with this."

"Yes.. I know you did."

"It's still not her fault."

"No it's yours."

The second man was silent for a couple seconds..

"She just wants to be herself."

"She can't not when she's under me."

"Well I will no longer help you tie her down."

"Then your usefulness has run its course."

Jasmine had been slowly walking towards them the whole time. She stopped. The shorter one pulled out a gun. She hadn't wanted to witness this but she did.

The taller man fell, dead. Jasmine was now close enough to see their faces. She looked up.

"_Grandfather.." _Jasmine thought with surprise. She looked down. Not recognizing him at first. She gasped.

* * *

It looks like Beckett has made another kill. BAD BECKETT sends Beckett to a corner for a time out

Who is this person now laying at Beckett feet.. IT MAY NOT BE WHO YOUR THINKING!

**Ways to Irritate Davy Jones by Flygon Pirate. Has made me laugh countless times. -waves hand in force like motion- You will go and read it.**


	9. Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from POTC!! Yes Beckett Cutler (xD) seems a little young to be a grandfather, but when Jack first arrived at EITCo Cutler was already at least a Commodore. Other wise he would have never been able to do what he did to Jack... Thanks midgetmania and AmandaKSparrow for the reviews!! Without knowing people read this... Well then it would be basically useless for me to write it...

* * *

Chapter Nine: Realization.

"Mark!" Jasmine said devastated.

She looked at her grandfather, speechless. He smirked. Jasmine couldn't breath she looked back down at Marks' body. Jasmine turned around and ran, tears falling freely. She kept running, she didn't know where she was going . She just wanted to get away. Images of Mark falling then, the smirk on her grandfathers face were flashing through her head. She tried to escape them, but they came back stronger and worse then ever.

Jack noticed Jasmine running in the distanc_e._

"_Oh no.. Could someone have found out she is traveling with me?" _Jack looked around for Mark. _"I wonder where the boy is.." _

Tia Dalma walked up next to Jack.

"Dere is somet'ing wrong Jack." Tia Dalma said studying the girl.

"Wot are you talking about?" Jack asked looking at Tia confused.

"Look at 'er Jack she's upset.. She look like she is crying.." Tia said looking at Jack.

Jack studied Jasmine she was on the docking decks. Jack noticed the girl did look very disturbed also she had tears falling fast.

"Oh no." Jack said and rushed down the boarding plank.

Jasmine was about ten feet from the _Pearl_, and Jack was standing to the side. She didn't notice Jack.

Jack looked at her, she didn't seem to notice him. He stepped out in front of the boarding plank.

Jasmine then noticed Jack and tried to run around him. He grabbed her and held her. She buried her head in his shoulder and cried for a second then pushed him away and ran aboard the _Black Pearl._ Tia Dalma tried to ask her something, but Jasmine rushed past her. She ran across the deck and went into her cabin. She locked the door.

Jack walked up onto the deck and sighed.

"What do you think we should do?" Jack asked. "What do you think happened?"

"I don't tink Mark is coming back." Tia Dalma said solemnly.

"Do you mean.." Jack stopped.

Tia Dalma nodded.

Jack look down as he realized what might happen to the girl after this. "Shall we set sail then?"

Tia nodded again, then they prepared to set off.

* * *

Most of Port Royal was in a state of worry. Someone had killed Lord Beckett's helper, Mark. They gathered around the scene..

"What happened?" asked one of the men examining Mark's body.

"I think he was shot!" Said another one.

"Well yes I know that, but why?" replied the first.

"Well we don't know, now do we.." The second guy said..

Beckett was walking with his new bodyguard, Emeric, towards the group of people.

"_Ah what could be happening here?" _Beckett rolled his eyes.

"What do you think is going on sir?" Emeric asked as the nearer the gathering.

"Mm I really don't know." Beckett said.

They were on the bridge of the crowd. As they push through the crowd Mercer caught a glimpse of the what was laying in the center of the crowd.

"Lord Beckett it's Mark." Emeric said.

"Really?" Beckett asked pretending to be surprise. "Ah I new the girl was up to something last night."

"Jasmine.. You think she did this?" Emeric asked in surprise.

"I have no doubt she did this." Beckett replied.

"She always seem so attached to the boy." Emeric press on.

"Mm.." Beckett said uninterested.

"People move away, Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company coming through." Emeric shouted pushing people out of the way.

One of the men stepped up

"Lord Beckett. Who do you think did this?" The man said.

"Do you know my Granddaughter, Jasmine?" Beckett turned asking the group.

Most of the crowd nodded.

"She came back to Port Royal for a rest from her trip. While she was here I noticed she was acting differently to Mark. Before she left she said she was going to "talk" to him" Beckett lied.

The group gasped.

"You know I think I did see a girl running off the main street last night about midnight." Someone shouted out of the crowd.

"_Ah yes. Just as I thought. This won't be that hard." _Beckett laughed.

"What should we do!" A couple people exclaimed. "She could come back!"

The group started conversing between each other.

"Yeah I heard the Governor say she stormed out saying she was a Pirate!"

"I heard she's traveling with the notorious pirate Jack Sparrow!"

"Lord Beckett you need to do something!"

All the group agreed.

Beckett sighed.

"Don't worry I personally am going to find her. And make sure she gets what she wants." He smirked. "To be treated like a Pirate."

The crowd murmured in agreement .

* * *

Jack stood outside Jasmine's cabin door.

"_Poor girl.. Uh since when did Captain Jack Sparrow care this much about someone?" _Jack shook his head and knocked.

"Come in.." Jasmine said quietly.

Jack walked in and saw the girl pouring over maps.

"Are you ok?" Jack said carefully.

"Yes Jack, I'm fine." She said turning to him strangely distant.

Jack evaluated the girl. She looked lost, no tears in her eyes though. Also she was smiling there was still a sense of deep depression.

"Is there something in specific you wanted Jack?" Jasmine asked returning to the charts.

"_I don't want to seem to upfront. Bugger who is this new Jack?!" _Jack was lost in thought.

"Jack?" Jasmine said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Uh! Oh sorry luv.. Yeah I wanted to know if you found anything on the map." Jack said trying not to sound upright.

"Well I've been studying these for the last say four hours. And I found a couple interesting points." She said twisting the map.

"Oh?" Jack asked looking over her shoulder.

"Yes I found this one.." Jasmine said twisting it farther. "It says Up is Down."

"I knew that one already." Jack said disappointed.

"Then this one says." She said twisting it again "Sunrise sets a flash of green."

"That one too." Jack said.

"Ok I found two more which I translated from Chinese to French.." She paused looking up at him. "_**Défait la vie à ceux qui n'ont jamais remporté**_, and _**Twilight pouvoir vous ne disposez que d'une heure**_.Which in English is Life undone to those who have never won. And Twilight power you have only a hour. There's one other, but I can't make anything out of it.. Oh! Wait this one word here is _**malédiction**_. The English word for it is, curse."

"Where in the blazing did ye learn all this stuff?" Jack asked amazed.

"Jack I lived in Port Royal in the high class.. I got the best education the Caribbean's have to offer. Did you think I am stupid?" Jasmine said.

"No luv I believe you are far from stupid." Jack said.

"Do you think it could be another curse like Isla de Muerta?" Jack said studying the map.

"Isla de what?" Jasmine said confused.

"Isla de Muerta is an ancient island" Jack paused. "That 'olds the chest of Cortés. If any mortal removes any one of the eight 'undred and eighty-two identical pieces of Aztec gold. 'e would be a cursed immortal.. 'e would feel like he was dieing of 'unger and thirst, but could never die. Blood money to be repaid.."

"The curse undone." Jasmine cut in.

Jack looked at Jasmine questionably.

"I know what it is Jack." Jasmine said returning gaze to the maps.

"Then why did you just make explain it?" Jack said indigently.

"I enjoy listening to you talk." She said with the first half smile Jack had seen in days.

"Did you do this to Mar…" Jack stopped.

The look on her face told Jack he just did something incredibly stupid.

"_Huh she was keeping 'erself busy and distracted. I walk in and I bring her to breaking point.. Bugger!" _Jack thought.

"You should have never come Jack.." Jasmine said trying not to let the tears come.

Jack was taken aback. "Wot?"

_"I never thought the girl was this upfront."_ Jack thought a scowl on his face.

"You should have never come to Port Royal to save me." She sighed. "It's my fault Mark is dead."

"No it's not luv.." Jack said sitting down next to her.

_"Oh that's what she means.." _Jack thought.

"Who else's could it be?" Jasmine asked through tears.

"Well for one thing, mostly it's whoever killed Mark's fault. And I'm to blame also.. If I would not have been a chicken. And let him and Tia go and fine you. Then we might all be safe." Jack finished with a sigh.

"Jack I don't blame you at all.. It's Lord Beckett's fault." Jasmine said not realizing what she was saying.

"Lord Beckett? Of the East India Trading Company?" Jack asked confused

"_He's supposed to be dead." _Jack thought.

"Yes.. Why?" Jasmine replied just as confused as Jack.

"I thought he died when the Captain of the Flying Dutchman and I blew his ship up with him on it." Jack said.

"Lots of people did, but one faithful day he showed up on the shores of Port Royal. Asking for a cup of Tea." Jasmine snorted. "Idiot."

"Did you just call me an.."

"No I meant Beckett." Jasmine said.

"Luv I'm so sorry about what happened to Mark.. From what I knew he was a good kid." Jack said putting his arms around Jasmine.

"It's ok.. It's just so hard to realize he's gone." Jasmine said giving in completely to tears.

* * *

"Get ready to set sail men!" Beckett shouted to the crew before he walked into his cabin.

"Anything I can get you sir?" Jadyn asked.

"Go get me a cup of tea. You know how I like it." He replied.

"Very well sir.." She curtsied and left.

"Now it's Barbossa's turn to hold up the deal." Beckett said with a smirk.

* * *

Barbossa made a deal with Beckett.. YES I AM AS SURPRISED AS YOU ARE!!

R&R people I don't know if it's good or bad if you don't R&R!!

**Counting the Days is a great story by illogical squeeks ****about my tied with Jack fav Character BECKETT!!**

**Beckett has been a bad boy through his life an now he has five days to make up for it. SQUEE!**


	10. Questions

Ten: Questions

* * *

Tia Dalma sat face the sea idly flipping a crab claw in her hand. She was thinking over what had happened, why she was here, and why in the world was she back in this form. She hated this form with every bone in it's body. She had come to find it useful and familiar. But boy did she hate it…

"Tia Dalma.." Tia jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder and a voice. She turned around to face the culprit. It was the girl.

"Hm?" Tia Dalma asked.

"Would you mind to come in my cabin for some questions?"

She stared the girl down.

"No chil' I would not mind."

Jasmine smiled "Oh good."

She got up and followed the girl into her cabin. Jasmine closed the door carefully behind her.

"Go head and take a seat" Jasmine said point to a small table she had and walked over to a small cupboard she had.

Tia Dalma nodded and sat down.

"What is it dat you wanted chil'"

"I was wondering if you knew anything about the Fountain of Youth?" Jasmine said handing Tia Dalma a drink.

Tia pondered this for awhile.

"Yes.." She said carefully. "Yes I know a bit about it."

Jasmine smiled slightly then let her face fall into a neutral position.

"Would you tell me anything you can about it.." Jasmine paused. "Or would that be unacceptable?"

"No I t'ink it would be ok if I told you some t'ings." Tia Dalma said after awhile.

Jasmine smiled happily at her.

"Ok what can you tell me?"

Tia Dalma stared thoughtfully at her. "I can tell you dat you are on de right course. And dat you yourself have figured out somet'ing wort knowing. It's a good ting dat Jack has found someone dat is capable to figure out t'ings without being.. Drunk."

Jasmine laughed slightly.

"So what I read on the map was true?"

Tia Dalma nodded.

"Chil' you have figured out more den witty Jack would have ever even t'ought about asking me. I will tell you dat it will get difficult when you reach de fountain. Many tings dere people have not even dream about in de most 'orrible nightmare."

Jasmine stayed silent.

"Also I will not be joining you in de fountain. When you get closer I will be on my way. De fountain is not one of my favorite places."

"So when we are close your leaving?"

"Yes.."

"Ok.. Is there anything else you could tell me? If not, you've been more then helpful."

"I can tell you more… When you get de water from the fountain it must stay on you at all times.. The fountain water, when taken from the main source, knows only one master. The one who took it.

"If taken and kept by someone else the water becomes worthless. Even if the original person retakes it. Also if the original person drinks it after it was taken, it will do nothing. But if a person drinks it that is not the original.. Well you know from what you found out."

"It kills them." Jasmine said.

Tia Dalma nodded solemnly.

"You will need to be equipped with many things, some of them you have some you don't.."

"Can you tell me what I might need?"

"You of course will need: A sword, a gun, some rope, food supplies.."

"I thought it said we only have an hour.. Why would we need food if we only have an hour?"

"Chil' please listen.. What I tell you is what you will need. Please don't question dat."

"Sorry.."

"It tis ok, but I know what I am talking about.. How about when we make our next stop I just help you pick out what you will need. It would make it a whole lot easier."

"Ok.."

"Dear dere is one more very important…."

Tia Dalma was interrupted by Jack yelling for us from on deck.

"Tia Dalma.. Jasmine come here!!"

We ran out on deck thinking something's wrong.

"What's wrong!!" Jasmine said standing in a fighting position sword gripped tight in her hand.

Jack laughed and walked up to Jasmine "Nothing luv.. See that ship?"

"Well that's the Flying Dutchman. Captained by a good friend." Jack continued.

Jasmine groaned. "Oh no not another "Good" friend"

"Got that right luv.." He smirked. "No this one isn't going to kill me, threaten me, try and take my ship, or put me in the brig.. Hopefully."

He walked away.

"What?! Jack?!"

He turned around laughing and walked back to her.

Jasmine realized she had just been tricked. "I hate you.."

"Ah no you don't.. Just admit it you love me!" Jack said putting arm around her.

"Huh.. No I will not admit it" Jasmine said.

"Even if I want to" She whispered.

Jack laughed.

* * *

"Lord Beckett, there's someone here to see you. Their ship wasn't flying any colors."

Beckett looked up. "Bring them in."

The guard nodded and left, returning in a couple seconds followed by a rather tall man.

"Lord Beckett.." The man said.

"Ah Barbossa I thought so." Beckett said with a "Come here." gesture.

"Really what other pirate would come see you?" Barbossa said.

"You may be on your way to being a free man I wouldn't use that term anymore." Beckett said.

Barbossa sat down in the chair across from Beckett.

"Ah yes. But I want not the title, I want some more.. What should I say.. Resources." Barbossa said with a smirk.

"But remember the task is not that easy." Beckett said offering Barbossa a biscuit.

"She's a kid. How 'ard can it be?" Barbossa asked.

"Believe me you have not met my granddaughter." Beckett replied.

"Yeah I have, ye think the girl came back to Port Royal all by herself?"

Beckett looked at Barbossa confused.

"I got the girl to you the first time. I took her off Jack brought her up to main deck when we were around Port Royal. I didn't bother on tying her knowing she would jump." Barbossa explained.

"So technically I've already done my part, so follow up with yours and I'll be on my way." Barbossa continued holding out his hand expectantly.

"You catch her again you'll get a ship and a large sum of money." Beckett said leaning forward.

Barbossa considered this for awhile.

"Ok.. I'll do it."

* * *

Is Jack Flirting? I guess you'll have to wait to find out. sorry for the shortest chapter of all. I've been extremely busy and it's slightly hard for me to get them to the fountain but i promise it'll not take so long next time..

* * *


	11. Dutchman

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from POTC

* * *

Chapter 11 Dutchman

* * *

They arrived on deck to be immediately greeted by a friendly face.

"Well.. Well, well Jack Sparrow.." The man looked towards the neighboring ship.

"Ah no mate Captain Jack Sparrow"

"Where's the _Pearl_?"

Jack sighed. "Barbossa."

The man laughed. "And who do we have here?"

Jack turned around frowning. "Oh! Um this is Jasmine.. We have another along but she decided to stay on the ship."

The man bowed and held out a hand. "I'm Bootstrap Bill."

Jasmine took it and let herself be guided out past Jack so Bootstrap could get a better look.

"You're very beautiful." Bootstrap said

Jasmine laughed slightly. "Thank you."

A younger man walked out of one of the cabins.

"Oh and I need you to.."

"Jack?"

"Will!" Jack said and stepped up.

Will looked over to the girl standing to his right.

"And a.. A girl?" Will turned towards Jack.

"Uh.. What?! Oh yes the girl" Jack motioned for her to come over. "This is Jasmine."

Will smiled and held out his hand in greeting, then frown.

"What?!" Jack asked noticing Wills decline in happiness.

"What?" Will turned to Jack. "Oh nothing."

"It's very nice to meet you Jasmine." Will said.

"Oh thank you! Would you mind if I talked to your um.." Jasmine said looking towards Bootstrap Bill, who was beaconing to her.

"Father." Will finished. "And no I wouldn't mind at all."

Jasmine smiled and walk to Bootstrap.

Will watched the girl walk to him a slight smirk played across his face. He turned back to Jack frowning.

"Isn't she a little.. Young, for you Jack?"

* * *

After about two hours Will announced he was going to visit Tia Dalma on the other ship..

"I really need to discuss some things with her." Will said going over to the other ship.

Bootstrap and Jasmine walked back out on deck after Bootstrap was finished giving her a tour.

"And that's why we're here."

"Oh that very fascinating.." Jasmine bumped into Jack "Oh sorry Jack, I wasn't watching where I was going.. Where's Will?"

"'E's over talking t'Tia Dalma.." Jack said.

Jasmine turned back to Bootstrap and thanked him for the tour.

"Oh your welcome lass, I have to go finish the job Will asked me to do earlier. Ok?"

"Sure I'll see you later.."

Bootstrap smiled then walked away.

Jack grabbed Jasmine and pulled over to the banister.

"Whoa!"

"Luv I need to ask you a few questions."

"Ok?"

"First off What did Bootstrap say about why they're 'ere?"

"He just say Will, all of a sudden, said he needed to return here.. Why is this relevant?""No reason, Secondly Did 'e say how Will's doing as the captain?"

"No we didn't talk about their life a lot.."

Jack sighed "And lastly Why were you and Tia Dalma in your cabin together right before we came over here?"

"We were talking.."

Jack stared at her trying to figure out what they could possibly be talking about.

"Ok" He put his arm around her shoulder. "So you like Will?"

"Yeah he's really nice, but why is Bootstrap the only one that stays with him?"

"I don't know luv I think it's because the father and son or somethin like that."

They both stared out into sea, Jacks arm still around Jasmine.

"You know Jazz when I get the Pearl back I have the world in the palm of my hand. We could go anywhere together. Just you and me, me and you.. Us."

Jasmine laughed. "Jack do you know how old I am?"

Jack stared at her thoughtfully. "No.."

"I'm fifteen, now considering you've already work at the EITCo and have done countless other things being a pirate.. I can assume your not still a teenager."

"Well I… Wait how did you know I worked for the East India Trading Company?"

"I know some one who worked there when you did.."

"Who?"

Jasmine shifted uncomfortably "No one.."

Jack stared at her _"I'll try and get that information out of her some other time.."_

* * *

Will returned about three hours after he left. Jasmine, Jack and Bootstrap were having a little fun by playing Liar's Dice for rum.

"I bid three fives." Jasmine said laughing she had won most of the games and owned most of the rum. Unfortunately she doesn't drink..

"Four sixes." Jack said angry that he was down to his last bottle of rum.

Bootstrap laughed "Five ones"

"Six ones"

Jack looked at his dice he had three ones, one five, one six.

"Seven sixes" Jack said stubbornly

Bootstrap looked at his dice three ones, one four, and one two.

"Eight ones"

Jasmine smirked as she looked at her dice four ones, and two threes.

"Ten ones."

Jack looked at her. "Liar!"

They lifted up their cups and counted.

One..

Two..

Three..

Four..

Five..

Six..

Seven..

Eight..

Nine..

Jack hung his head listening to Jasmine say "Ten."

Jasmine laughed and they handed over their last bottles.

"You guys can have them, I don't drink rum."

Jack looked at Jasmine as though she had just said something vile and despicable.

"Y-You d-don't what?" Jack asked.

Jasmine laughed. "Jack I'm only fifteen, I don't drink."

Jasmine handed them their rum back, and stood up.

Will watched the girl clean up, smiling slightly thinking..

"_She one very attractive girl, and she reminds me of someone.. I just can't put my finger on who.."_

"Will where does this go?" Jasmine asked holding up the dice set

He snapped out of thought "Oh! Uh… Here just give it to me I'll put it away"

He walked off to put it away.

"Well luv back to the ship?" Jack asked coming up behind Jasmine.

"Sure Jack. Let me go say goodbye to Bootstrap." Jasmine went to find him.

Will came back and walked up to Jack.

"Where's Jasmine?"

"Went t'say goodbye to yer father.."

Will smiled "Oh ok."

Jasmine and Bootstrap walked out on deck. Jasmine was smiling but Bootstrap looked appalled.

"You ready?"

"Yeah Jack I'm ready."

"Ok let's go then."

Jack started to prepare the dinghy and Jasmine started off to help him but was pulled back by a hand on her shoulder.

"Jasmine could I talk to you.. Alone?"

Jasmine looked up and saw Will standing over her.

"Sure." She said confused.

She stood up and they walked into Will's cabin.

Will closed the door and sighed.

"Jasmine Why I came back was because Tia Dalma summoned me."

She stared at Will trying to figure out why this was useful.

"Why she summoned me is.. The captain of the Flying Dutchman is the one who carries these.." Will said showing her two water colored vitals, beautifully crafted and finely detailed.

"What are they?" Jasmine asked staring at the vitals.

"They're the bottles you need for the fountain water."

"Oh.. She never said anything about specific containers."

"I know she wanted me to tell you.. The captain of the Flying Dutchman is the only person who can carry these before they get used."

Jasmine smiled "Do I need to give you anything for these?"

Will laughed "No… But I would like some information if you could.."

"Ok?"

"Why are you with Jack?"

Jasmine stared thoughtfully at Will..

"Bootstrap.." She answered simply

Will looked at her questioningly.

"You'll figure it out.. Thank you so much for the vitals." Jasmine said.

"You're welcome."

"Oi' where'd ye go? Come on we 'ave t'set sail!" Jack yelled from outside.

Jasmine laughed "Ok I have to go, thanks again!"

Jasmine ran out to Jack.

Will smiled and went to fix himself so of the tea he took from Jack.

He walked out on deck, they were boarding their ship.

Bootstrap walked up behind Will.

"I have to tell you something…"

"Hmm?" Will said as he took a sip of tea.

Bootstrap came closer and whispered something in his ear.

Will spat out his tea.. "W-W-What?!"

* * *

Ohh more flirting.. "WWWhat?!" That my friends is an answer for later.. Mmmmuuuccchh later… What ever it was must have been surprising though. Yes I am purposely doing that to you.. I'm so evil. Lol

**R&R PEOPLE!!**


	12. Traveling

Disclaimer: I own nothing for POTC.

* * *

Chapter 12 Traveling:

A dark fog cast over the Caribbean sea, leaving an eerie air to the people traveling on it. Tia Dalma was once again sitting with Jasmine in her cabin in deep discussion. Will had done what she had called him back to do, and the girl was happy about meeting him. All was well except for Jack, he was becoming more and more frustrated with the girl shutting herself in her cabin with Tia Dalma. He wanted nothing more then to know what they could possibly be talking about..

"I don't know when Jack is planning to stop next.. But I should have enough money to take care of whatever we need for the fountain. There's no need to tell Jack." Jasmine said looking at Tia Dalma stressed.

"Yes chil' but you will have t'tell him sometime." Tia Dalma said looking the girl over. "What tis it about 'im dat makes you avoid 'im at all costs?"

The question caught Jasmine by surprise. "I don't know he just makes me nervous."

"Ah." Tia said thinking deeply. "Well I still tink you should tell 'im as soon as possible."

Jasmine sighed "Fine, fine.. I tell him later. So is there anything else I should know about after you leave?"

"Well chil' as I said I think you should tell Jack as soon as possible." Tia Dalma said staring at the girl.

"What, are you going to make me tell him before you tell me anything else?" Jasmine asked

Tia Dalma answered with a smile.

Jasmine huffed "Fine, fine I'm going, I'm going."

Jasmine stood up and walked over to the door.

"You know if you tell me all now then I won't have to go back and tell him the rest later." Jasmine said turning back to Tia.

"Just make it easier an' go.. I'm not sayin' anyt'ing else until you do." Tia Dalma said.

Jasmine open the door and walked out to the deck. She looked around and saw Jack standing at the rail looking out to sea.

Jasmine stood there looking at him thinking "If he's there and we're in my cabin who's at the wheel?"

Jasmine walked up to the steering wheel and saw Jack had made some type of contraption to keep it steady.

Jasmine snickered and walked over to the railing and got up and sat on it, watching Jack.

"Yo ho yo ho the pirates life for me." Jack sang turning around and raising his rum to his lips.

The rum bottle exploded and ran all over Jack.

"WHOA!" Jack shouted in surprise.

He looked around franticly for the culprit of the exploding rum.

Jasmine tried to stay quiet but couldn't help it and she burst out laughing.

Jack looked up at the sudden sound.

"Oi! So you're the one who exploded me rum." Jack said.

He scowled at the girl as she put her gun away.

"Y-yeah you sh-should have seen y-your f-face." She laughed.

He glared at her.

She was laughing so hard her ribs hurt, and she laid down.

He watched the girl she was in hysterics and was dangerously laying on the rail.

"Oi… You should get off that rail, yer gonna fall." Jack said.

"I-I w-will now- Whoa!" Jasmine yelled falling.

Jack saw it not a minute too soon and raced to catch the girl.

She landed in Jack's arms and the both fall to the ground from the impacted.

"What are ye tryin' t'do scare me t'death?" Jack said breathlessly..

"Heh." Jasmine laughed but this time nervously. "Sorry Jack should have listened to you."

"It's ok luv. Just try to leave the next death stunt fer tomorrow" Jack said standing up and holding out a hand for the girl.

She took it and smiled "I'll try."

"Now was there any other reason, other then t'scare me, ye came out?" Jack asked

"Yeah, Um." Jasmine said thinking what was the best way to word this. "I have a couple thing to tell you about the fountain."

"Ah is this what you and Tia Dalma was talkin' 'bout when ye spent all that time in yer cabin?" Jack asked hoping for an answer.

Jasmine smiled knowing that this what was bothering Jack for the last week. "Yes Jack that's what we've been talking about."

Jack smiled so glad he finally knew "Ok luv come tell me what it is you want to tell me."

* * *

Beckett stood out on the dock of Tortuga. He was hated here but under disguise and acting as though he was under Barbossa nothing had happened yet. And If these mangy flea infested mutts knew what was good for them, nothing will. Beckett was sure that if you'd stare at him you'd recognize him, but none of these.. These _**pirates**_ could have that much intelligence. To even begin thinking that they did was laughable..

Barbossa walked up to Beckett.

"The girl's not here." Barbossa said. "I didn't think she'd be, like I said I think they're farther into their trip."

Beckett sighed. "I thought so too, but for precautionary reasons we stopped here. Luckily I sent troops out the day after she left with him.."

"Shouldn't they have caught her already?"

"I stationed then in specific places, and if they do I would get word of it."

Barbossa sighed "Where to next?"

"Lets try the next island up."

"Aye lets go."

* * *

The next days following the discussion were slightly intense and had everyone on edge. Jasmine stood in Jack's cabin pacing nervously. Jack sitting at his desk followed her with his eyes..

"Jack I have a very bad feeling about this. I don't think we should go." Jasmine said nervously.

"Luv it's just a port there's nothing t'worry about. Now." Jack paused to stand up. "Come 'ere and sit down. You really 'ave t'work on relaxing."

Jack pushed her into a chair and held her there by keeping his hands on her shoulders.

She started to bite her bottom lip.

Jack sighed "Another nervous habit."

"Luv ye look like yer trying t'eat yer lip." Jack said coming around to face the girl.

Jasmine sighed and tried to stop.

"Sorry Jack I'm just really, really nervous"

"We'll be fine Jazz. Please trust me." Jack stared the girl in the eyes, her expression now unreadable.

"Ok Jack, I do." Jasmine said before directing her gaze to the floor.

"What are ye so worried about anyway?"

'Someone's looking for me, someone with a lot of power." Jasmine answered, jumped up and started pacing again.

Jack sighed and went to sit down.

"Oi!" Jack yelled.

Jasmine looked up in surprise.

"Sit down." Jack realized how commanding that sounded and added "Please?"

Jasmine sighed and sat down.

"Ok luv we're going as soon as yer ready." Jack said and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm ready now lets go." Jasmine said and jumped up and rushed out to the deck.

Jack laughed and stood up to follow her.

* * *

They were on the docks of yet another temporary destination. None of them knew what the place was called but it would do just fine. Each set off to do their own tasks. Jasmine had gear and clothes, Jack had food and rum, and Tia Dalma had everything else…

Jasmine was standing outside a small but fairly pretty clothes shop, She entered and was immediately greeted by a older lady who owned the shop.

"Ah what can I do for you deary?" The old woman asked.

"Umm.. I need clothes for a man with these measurements." Jasmine said holding out a piece of cloth it was written on.

"A woman with these measurements." she said holding out another piece of cloth.

"And then me who I don't have measurements for." Jasmine said.

"Ah no problem dear, Come we'll fix that right now."

The old woman grabbed Jasmine by the sleeve and dragged her into the back room…

Jack was standing in the middle of a food store. Confused on what to choose he went to the front to see who could help him.

"'cuse me?" Jack asked a surly looking man at the front.

The man grunted.

"I need food for a long travel, and I was sent with no instructions on what t'get. Any ideas." Jack asked the man.

The man shot Jack a rather rude look and said grudgingly "Follow me."

They walked to the food the guy thought was best for Jack.

"Is there anything in particular you wanted.. Sir." The man added the last part hastily.

Jack thought for a moment then said the only thing that came to his mind "Rum!!"

The man rolled his eyes. "Anything else?"

"Yeah.. Food and more Rum!!" Jack said excited. "And especially Rum!!"

_"Oh yes this man was hard to figure out.."_ The man thought and started picking out food for Jack.

Tia Dalma was done shopping already.. Lets just say she had a little help for her, ahem, powers.. And now she was looking for Jasmine and Jack Up ahead looked like someone was causing trouble.

"I do have enough money!" Someone shouted.

"No you don't now get out." Another shouted.

Oh no Tia Dalma recognized the first voice and rushed to the seen.

She pushed through the small group and headed for the trouble maker.

"Jack wat are ye doing?" Tia Dalma asked the trouble maker.

"'e says I don't 'ave enough money fer more rum!!" Jack exclaimed angrily.

Tia Dalma turned towards the store owner. "'ow much does 'e owe you?"

"27 Shillings." The owner grunted.

Tia Dalma counted the money out and shoved it in the owners hand.

"Dere ye go now we're leaving."

"Thank ye miss." The owner said and walked back in the store.

Tia Dalma pulled Jack out of the crowd then let him go.

They continued to walk in silence until they heard another quieter commotion…

"No no thank you.. I really must go but thank you though." A girl said.

"But really it won't take more then two minutes then you'd have a beautiful new dress to wear." An older woman said.

As they walked closer they saw Jasmine standing right outside a small shop, loaded down with clothes and trying to get away.

Jack laughed but Tia Dalma stepped up to help the girl.

"We really do 'ave t'go or I'm sure Jasmine would 'ave loved the dress." Tia Dalma said trying to get the lady back inside.

"But.."

The lady was cut off by Tia Dalma using her power to convince the lady to go back inside.

"I forgot I have to go." The older lady said and went back into her shop.

Jasmine let out her breath. "Thanks.."

"Your welcome chil', now lets get out of 'ere" Tia Dalma said and started walking.

Jasmine and Jack followed close behind.

It was starting to get dark out and Jasmine felt a bit uneasy.

She heard something behind them, that neither of the others heard. She glanced behind her shoulder.

Nothing was there, but she started walking a bit faster.

"Luv what are ye doing?" Jack asked noting the increase in the girl's step.

"Nothing" She said. "Come on let hurry up a bit to get back to the ship."

Jack and Tia Dalma exchanged similar looks, then sped up a bit.

Jasmine heard it again and looked back.

Nothing.

She increased her walk to a jog.

Tia Dalma and Jack sensed something was wrong with the girl, and sped up also.

The noise happened again and this time they all heard it.

They were being followed.

* * *

Oh know they're being followed. I wonder by who? Idk I guess you'll have to read more later. R&R PIRATES!


End file.
